


no more nightmares

by FcrestNymph



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: Even JD needs someone to chase away his bad dreams





	no more nightmares

“Hey, babe.”

Brown eyes fluttered open as a soft voice brought her out of her dreams. Veronica blinked as her eyes adjusted, her lips pulled down in a frown as she tried to figure out who was speaking. A moment later, it clicked in, and with a tired groan she pushed herself to sit up against her pillow. “JD!” Her voice was a hoarse whisper. “What are you doing here? What time is it?”

She heard a shuffling, and could see a silhouette in the dim moonlight. “Early morning, I think.” He replied. He hesitated for a moment. “Haven’t been sleeping well, I guess. Just wanted to say hi. I thought you were fine with boys climbing through your window?” He chuckled, though it had a nervous edge to it. Veronica didn’t need to be a mind reader to tell that something was up.

She let out a sigh and laid back down, holding the blanket up in front of her. JD stared for a moment, then he clicked in and walked forward. As soon as he was close, Veronica grabbed his shirt and pulled, making him fall onto the bed with a soft ‘Oof’.

“Hold still, ponyboy.” She murmured, her sleepiness making the affectionate nickname slurred. He exhaled a breath in a soft laugh, wiggling until he was comfortable. She let go of the blanket, allowing it to fall into place on top of them before she draped her arm over him, pulling him closer. He curled up and nuzzled against her, breathing in the comforting smell and enjoying her warmth, shifting as her breath tickled his ear. Using the hand that was draped over the boy, Veronica slowly tangled her fingers in his hair. As best she could in her groggy state, she twirled her fingers in those soft black locks, playing with it sleepily.

Their breathing became in sync, their heartbeats slowed.

JD fell asleep faster than he had in years, curled up in the arms of the girl he worshiped. No nightmares plagued his sleep, no yelling woke him up. Just him, Veronica, and the soft feeling of her body against his.


End file.
